


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha Eunhyuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Beta Nakamoto Yuta, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Eventual Romance, Gen, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Nakamoto Yuta Being Dumb, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Donghae, Omega Lee Taeyong, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Tsundere Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:25 AM**

"Taeyong!Taeyong?"Donghae sighed in disappointment,but not surprise,when he didn't get a response back."Taeyong where are-Hyukjae!"He cut himself off when he saw the short alpha.

"Hyukjae!"The alpha didn't seem notice him,too busy being off in his own world. _Desperate times call for drastic mmeasures._ Donghae leaned near Hyukjae's ear."Hey Hyukjae!"He yelled and sure enough,the alpha jumped three feet in the air out of fright.

 _Aren't all alphas supposed to be fearless?_ Donghae wondered to himself.


End file.
